Anime Avengers REMAKE
by DanieldervUniverse
Summary: Yep, remake. A Saint Seiya\Dragon Ball\Naruto\One Piece\Fairy Tail\Bleach crossover (Berserk in some chapters -no spoiler-). Hades prepares to attack the World of the Living, helped by several fellow villains, not knowing that someone else is controlling them from the shadows. Daniele II (OC) and the Anime Avengers are probably the only ones that can stop his plot. Enjoy! ON HOLD.
1. How it all began

**A\N: Okay, REMAKE. Yes, remake. I say "finally", you say what you want. I hope the wait helped forgetting that horrible thing that was the previous story of Anime Avengers. I just can't believe I felt satisfied with that!**

 **DII\N: You just don't learn, do you? Stop babbling about this nonsense and write. My story is still my story after all.**

 **A\N: Is just a part of your story. And stop saying it: you start talking like Tidus!**

* * *

The corridors were silent, and dark.

"How long has it been, since I last saw the light?" the man wondered, while walking.

That was the Underworld, the pit of every world, universe, or hell.

No mercy, only death, sorrow, pain, and suffering.

He never enjoyed his forced permanence in that realm.

"It's amusing, the contradiction" he thought the first time he realized it.

That the was the Underworld, and he was walking in its palace, Judeca.

Just like everything of that realm it showed nothing more than its dark aura, and promises of pain and suffering.

Just like the Lord.

The man kept walking in silence, in that oppressing atmosphere.

-We're almost there- a voice suddenly broke through, making him stop.

Behind the corner, a red vicious and evil light shined, showing a dimensional portal, and before it a man in a white armour, with a cape and a hood.

They knew each other pretty well.

The first man began walking again.

-I hope so. If something goes wrong with your plan, I'm not going to be there watching- he replied, without even giving a glance to his listener.

The white knight had a handsome face, with dark brown eyes, black short straight hair, red sinuous lips and a skin so white that he resembled a vampire.

He wasn't too tall, he was around 1,80 m, just a little shorter.

-Don't worry about it, everything is going accord to what I planned on. Do your part and all shall be fine- the white knight answered, staring at the back of the other.

-I don't like that- was the plain answer.

The white knight smiled, a dreadful and wicked smile.

"I don't like being toyed with" the man thought, trying to get as much space as possible between him and that...creature.

It didn't took long before the echo of his words disappeared in the silence that reigned over the palace.

After another turn, he finally reached the doors of the Throne room, and its guardian.

-Stop- the woman in black declared, pointing his trident towards him.

-It's me, lady Pandora- he replied, getting on his knees -I've been summoned by Lord Hades.

He bow his head too, waiting in silence.

Then the doors opened on their own.

-Rise. Lord Hades doesn't have time to wait- she ordered, and he executed immediately, walking inside first.

She followed him by short distance.

"Her loyalty to her master was something to be proud of" the man thought.

The tends, that usually stood close, in order to conceal the illusion of Lord Hades' body, were hanging open, showing the God in all his magnificence, with a long black and golden cape, covering almost everything of him except hands and face.

He had a guest.

A blue-haired young man, with an orange armour, a red cape, and a trident.

The Trident.

Poseidon and his brother turned together towards the newcomer.

-Lord Hades- the man bowed a little -Have you called for me?

For a few seconds nobody dared to speak.

-So this is him?- Poseidon asked, walking towards the man -The human you are so obliged with?

-Lord Hades isn't oblige to anyone- Pandora replied, outraged.

-Enough- Hades stopped the two, calmly -Brother, I hope you're satisfied with our deal. Now if you can excuse me, I have other matters to take care of. Pandora will escort you back- the God dismissed them with a nod of the right hand, before bringing it back on the armrest of his throne.

Poseidon nodded with his head, before proudly walk away with Pandora.

The man remained a little surprised of how easily the woman accepted to retire, but then he felt the Cosmo of the other guardian, hiding behind his master.

-Is everything proceeding my lord?- the man asked, once the doors closed behind the two.

-Yes, indeed. All preparation are set, the army is ready to move and even my brother accepted to help us- the God replied with a genuinely pleased tone.

-Good- the man nodded, satisfied -What about him?

-Him...- Hades' voice tuned down -Yes, him.

-My Lord, even if he's just a human, he can still stop us...- the man tried to insist.

-I know. Don't be haunted by his shadow. He's my problem: every human that gets in my way shall die by my hands- Hades interrupted him, raising from his throne and walking down the stair -There's another reason for which I called you.

-Anything my Lord- the man replied.

-Stop calling me that, is not like you're one of my proud warriors. You are an ally, just like my brother- the God walked around him, slowly, to get his attention.

-And yet, we both interact like master and knight- the man answered, keeping his gaze in front of him.

-True. I usually don't treat allies in such a way, but if you insist- Hades returned in front of his listener, facing him directly -I want your help on a certain matter, before moving on with the plan.

-Is what I think it is?- the man asked.

-There's a little score I have to settle, and I would like you to take care of it for me- Hades turned, walking back to the throne -I have called those that you should bring with you.

-Are you sure?- the man asked, uncertain -Isn't it an...irrational move?

-Don't be afraid, my friend- the word "friend" resonated wickedly in the air -I'm not going to sacrifice you or any of our special "allies" in impossible missions. I need your loyalty to the cause, and a trustful man to command such an important task- the God seated, relaxed, before the doors opened.

Three shadow figures entered: the first one dressed in white, with brown air and a sword at his side, a wicked smile and a calculative stare; the second was a warrior dressed in a red ancient armour, with a great weapon on his back, long black hair, and two strange eyes, the right of concentric violet circles, and the second with a red and black symbol in place of his eye pupil; the third and last man was a tall and large human, with a fat body, few and poor dresses, long and unkempt hair and bear, and he reeked.

-You sure want to settle things for good- the man said, turning to the God.

-There's still one missing- Hades commented, talking to his guardian.

-I'm deeply sorry- he murmured.

-That pink demon is undisciplined, more than I initially thought- the God spoke with himself -Doesn't matter, I will take care of it.

-Shall we follow you?- the man asked.

-Of course, a team works only if every member knows his role- Hades replied, walking past him.

Rhadamanthys walked out of the shadows immediately, following his master.

The man and the other three stared at the deity in silence.

The brown haired white-dressed man had an interested look, while the big man glared with hostility.

-May I know your names, before something else happens?- the man asked, taking his way behind the God.

-It's Sosuke Aizen- the brown haired man answered, smiling.

-Madara Uchiha- the middle man stared at him, without showing emotions or any other recognizable reaction.

-It's Captain Black Beard for you!- the big man replied, showing his mouth full of broken and missing teeth, spitting his saliva around.

Madara got hold of his weapon and handed it on the head of the other one -Don't speak so loudly, scum.

Black Beard was about to reply, angered, but the man anticipated the two -I won't tolerate any quarrel.

He stared Madara directly, before moving to Black Beard, giving him a fast glance before proceeding out of the room.

-You won't tell us yours?- Aizen caled him back.

The man turned, neutral.

He sighed a little before answering -You can call me Lord Zeref.

-As you wish, your majesty- Aizen said bowing, faking a respectful voice, probably to mock him and force a reaction.

Like if he was the kind of man to fall for that.

-Move it, Lord Hades is waiting- Zeref ordered, leaving the room.

"Dammit, this wasn't in the plans" he thought "I'm a pawn to both Hades and that white knight. How could I be fooled to this point?".

* * *

-Is the plan proceeding fine?- a calm voice in the dark asked.

-Of course, everything is perfectly in motion- the white knight answered, staring in the mirror.

Zeref was the perfect puppet to manipulate.

The images in the mirror showed him while he walked after the God.

-Are you sure he won't betray us?- another voice, more ancient and dark, made way to his ears.

-Positive. Don't doubt my judgement, I picked him well. And now is cornered. His only choice is to follow the events we set in motion- he replied, smiling wickedly.

The silence reigned in the dark world, leaving him alone with that window for the world of the living.

His Behelith suddenly shined, and just after that he felt the body of a woman closing upon his back.

-This is a delicate moment- she murmured in his ear, the snakes roaming free in his hair -If something goes wrong...

-Well, nothing works one hundred per cent, am I right?- he replied, leaning back to allow his lips to make contact with the woman's ones, her wings closing upon them.

-There's still him- the first voice in the dark said, sounding slightly uncertain.

-If it comes to that, I'll face him- the white knight replied between a kiss and the other -Let's hope for the best. After all, he is my sworn enemy.

* * *

"This is getting out of hand" I thought, when a flying Rasenshuriken nearly hit me.

Then a Kame-Hame-Ha eat away another portion of the gym, making me sigh loudly.

"Well, at least this is a good chance to upgrade around here. Better late than never" I thought leaning against a wall, but I had to jump away, when a gigantic hand came smashing against it.

-Guys seriously! Are you even trying to control yourself!?- I asked outraged, stopping mid air, hoping that at least that could give me some peace.

Natsu was sent flying, and came down with a huge burst of flames, forcing me to move out of the way again.

"Damn it! This is the time I go berserk on them" I thought, biting my lips to hold my rage.

A Getsuga Tensho opened the space in two, putting another huge burden on my patience.

But the breaking point came when Seiya jumped in the air and came down with a Ryu Sen-Ken, erasing the rest of the floor.

I passed a hand on my face, taking my black hood down, and rubbing a little my dark hair, with resignation to what was about to come.

Then I prepared to beat the crap out of those six cataclysms when something...unexpected reached me.

It wasn't a physical attack, neither a mental one.

Just a sensation, something abstract.

Usually my instinct has some kind of alarm to warn me when something malicious is about to happen, in the past saved me and my companions several times.

But why?

I turned to the ceiling, wondering for an answer.

Something was off.

Definitely.

Something big was moving.

I had to take action fast.

I teleported behind Goku, hitting him in the stomach with a punch, before kicking Naruto's jaw.

I jumped forward crashing over Natsu, trapping him in the floor, then locked Seiya's left arm behind his back, and after that I punched Luffy's face so hard it closed upon itself.

At last, I blocked Ichigo's Zanpaktou with two fingers, locking the blade between them.

-Have you come back to you senses?- I asked, when the silence returned in the gym.

-Was that...really necessary?- Ichigo wondered, taking his sword back on his back.

-Sometimes- I replied freeing Seiya from my hold, before turning to help Luffy's face to get back in his place.

-I'm sorry- I had to say, feeling a little guilty...maybe.

Really deep inside.

-It's fine, that was a good punch- Goku replied, smiling while holding his stomach, while Naruto gave me an unsatisfied look.

-AAARRGH!- Natsu exclaimed, getting up after freeing himself from the floor (or whatever remained of it) -I'm all fired up!- his flames burst out of his body like a roaming volcano -Come on fight me! I'm all f...!- I didn't allowed him to finish: since he charged at me, I had to sent him flying away with a punch on the jaw.

-This is really irritating of you guys- I said, a little annoyed.

Finally Luffy's face came back with a snap, leaving him a little dizzy.

-Next time we shall be more careful. We shall restrain our fighting spirit and make of it a fine training. I swear it!- Seiya exclaimed, showing his determination by posing his hand on the heart.

"If only I could believe that" I thought, with resignation, making a fake smile to the Saint.

-However, I didn't stop you only because you were exaggerating- I replied, assuming back my usual composure, the black coat covering my black armour, and the hood up again to hide my face -There's something important that...- I was interrupted by a loud _groowl_.

-Sorry. Can talk about it after eating? These trainings puts a great strain on our bodies- Goku asked, a little embarrassed.

-MEEEEAAATT!- Luffy exclaimed, charging up towards the kitchen.

-Don't you dare!- Natsu dashed behind him, and Naruto after them -Nobody touch my Ramen!

Goku immediately teleported in the kitchen, while Ichigo and Seiya had no other choice that to follow their colleagues, protesting.

I remained alone in the gym, with a tick mark on my head pulsing widely.

My anger was so wide that I started releasing my energies, tuning the debris around me in dust.

-This. Is. Making. Me. Crazy.- I said trying to keep hold of my powers, or just because the base would've been eradicated if I don't keep my powers in check.

* * *

 **A\N: This is only the beginning. Everything has turned to reality from just this.**

 **DII\N: Calm down, mate. Don't make expectations, since you previous fiasco.**

 **A\N: He's a funny, guy, don't you think?**


	2. Aries no Mur

**A\N: So, that was the first chapter, to put things in motion in a better way. Now we restart from where did the first time, the assault to Sanctuary.**

 **DII\N: Have a good time with it (hopefully).**

* * *

The night was slowly passing by, the half moon riding the sky, and the wind blowing slightly on the way to the High of Stars.

Mur, back in the first temple, was silently merging with the environment, following the path of the stars, hearing the sound of earth.

Even in peace his soul couldn't rest.

He was Mur, Aries no Saint, and defender of the first of the twelve houses.

Out of the twelve Gold Saints, he was the one with greater responsibilities.

Especially since he was the "boss in charge" between them.

Kiki, that used to be around almost every time, went training with other kids, something that the "black knight" suggested.

Mur never had problems with being lonely, but somehow that night things were different.

His sense of duty and rational judgement always had the upper hand, but that night he knew something that was several times above him was about to occur.

-Stop hitting me!- a loud voice resonated.

It was loud, annoyed, rash, and more importantly it meant that someone was trying to slip trough his guard.

-Shut up!- another voice answered the first.

"There's more than one" Mur thought, getting ready for battle.

 _My companions, we're getting some unwanted visitors!_ Mur telepathically sent a message to the other Gold Saints, preparing for battle.

 _Who?_ Shaka asked.

 _I don't know yet._

The two voices kept echoing around, until a wary evil power roamed free for a moment, oppressing the surroundings with a dark aura of death.

Then a couple of shadow figures suddenly dashed out from the dark, aiming for Mur.

-Gouka Mekkyaku- a gigantic fire ball started to form for the figure on the left, menacing to swallow the whole temple with it.

-Crystal Wall- Mur replied, blocking it with his defensive technique, that reversed the attack back.

The fire ball caused a massive destruction in the surroundings.

While the fog disappeared, leaving a wasteland consumed by roaring flames.

In the middle of that inferno a blue hand was covering the two mysterious enemies.

-Such an amazing technique- the white clothed figure said, staring directly at the "Crystal Wall".

-Very affective- the other one, with some old red Japanese plated armour covering his body -This is probably going to be annoying.

-Crystal Wall is an impenetrable technique that deflects all the attacks. It's been used by all the Gold Saints of the first house in order to protect Sanctuary from all the invaders since the Age of Myth. I'm Aires no Mur, and none of you is going to advance any further- Mur declared, at the two, stating once again the power of his technique.

-How troublesome...- the white clothed figure murmured.

-Arh Arh Arh!- a big figure, of a rude man with a slovenly look, advanced form the fire, extinguishing it where he stepped -If you think your power is going to stop us, then you're wrong! I'm Edward Teach, Black Beard, captain of the Black Beard crew, and I have a dream! And nothing is going to stop me from achieving it!

The man charged up against the Saint, preparing a punch.

Mur stood still, his eyes closed.

He didn't flinch even when the enemy slammed is fist in the air, causing an earthquake that was deflected back by the Crystal Wall, sending the man flying backwards, falling on his back behind the other two.

-That idiot...- the man in red snarled.

The white one sneered.

"What's with these powers. I never saw something like that..." the Saint thought.

-BUUUUUU!- a fat pink figure, that whore some kind of...Arabic outfit, with two boxing gloves, appeared in front of the Saint.

The creature had some kind of protuberance on his head, that it grabbed with one hand and shot a pink ray of light, smiling and saying all happy -Candy! Candy!

The attack was deflected back, causing the strange creature to shock.

It dodged the attack by few, interrupting it's flow.

The strange magic nearly hit the white figure, that had to move a little the head on his side.

Black Beard remained on the trajectory, but a man with black hair, a dark wizard dress and a white cape stopped it with one hand, extinguishing the light.

-Majin Buu- the man ordered, while the creature started to puff steam out of several holes in his body -Retreat.

The creature lost focus for a moment, remaining unmoved with a his mouth hanging open.

Then it took it back, flying behind the man.

-Umpf- he snorted, before walking forward.

-Augh...what happened?- Black Beard said, getting back to his senses.

-You acted rashly, idiot- the man in red answered, crossing his arms on his chest, without turning.

-Ahr Ahr Ahr! That's what I am. And you didn't do any better, fellow: you nearly wiped us out with that fire ball before- the big man replied, getting up.

-I don't talk with scum like you- the red man continued.

-Say that as much as you like. But one day I'll be the pirate King, and then you shall bow to me!- the man brought his hand the left shoulder of the other one.

After just an instant the red one smashed some kind of huge fan on the head of the black one, starting another quarrel.

The leader ignored the others, walking straight towards the Crystal Wall, and stopped a few steps away.

Mur opened his eyes, staring directly at him.

The two started a silent confrontation, both trying to break through the enemy's thoughts.

The Gold Saint forgot about the other enemies, that stood behind still quarrelling: the man that stood before him had all his attention.

He was the one that held the strings to guide the fight.

Then the man in black reached the ground with his hand, getting up a little, single, rock.

Mur gasped for a moment.

"Does he know about the secret...!" he thought, starting to be even more wary.

But, instead of throwing the stone against the Crystal Wall, he crushed it without moving a finger.

The Gold Saint remained astonished.

That was...illogical.

"If he know about the secret of my technique, why did he crushed the stone?".

Then answer arrived few seconds later when the man punched the Wall, his fist covered of black magic.

Mur didn't now what kind of power was, but he definitely recognised the treacherous power he felt right before the enemies showed up.

He teleported away, sensing a great danger, while the enemy's attack consumed the Crystal Wall.

The Saint stared in disbelief while his Cosmo was being eaten away.

-Uh. Incredible- the man in white said, moving next to his companion -How did you managed that?

"Kept his eyes on the fight in order to study my moves?" Mur stared at the second enemy, that smiled in response.

The leader pointed his hand towards the Saint, and several waves of black power ran through the earth, crumbling it and devouring everything in its path.

Mur teleported away once again, moving behind the two.

"How can he do that? I've never seen such a malicious power!".

-Majin Buu, attack.

-Buuuuu!- the pink demon said, and the Gold Saint had time just to turn before a punch got him on the jaw.

"Fast...".

Mur back flipped, regaining balance and taking hold of the ground.

Majin Buu charged at him again, ready to hit, but the Saint dodged easily and kicked him away.

The pink demon smiled, seeming bumped up, and attacked again.

Left, right, left right, up, down, kick.

Mur countered every attack, before smacking a fist right in the creature's stomach.

It went back, seeming surprised, before getting angry and starting to smoke from all the holes in his body.

-Stardust Revolution!- the rain of stars and comets came down, piercing the creature and erasing his form from the world.

-So this is the power of the Gold Saints- the white figure murmured.

-Scary! Arh Arh Arh!- Black Beard laughed, nervously.

Mur brought his eyes back on the leader, that was still standing unmoved.

"What is plotting now?" the Saint prepared to fight back again, but suddenly a little version of the pink monster fled out of the ground, screaming part of his name shrilling.

Mur sent it away with his psychokinesis, before it could do more.

"That is rather stupid".

-Let me handle this- the man in red advanced forward, with a "uff" from Black Beard.

-Look out- the leader replied.

A large stray of golden light ascended in the sky, aiming directly towards the battle field.

 _Shaka._

 _Mur, take cover._

The explosion that followed was terrible, and the Gold Saint had to teleport away before he could be swept away.

 _Did you get them?_

Shaka didn't replied.

Mur got up again, staring the screen of powder that was raised on the battlefield, as a result from the blow.

Then a gigantic blue arm, shimmered, revealing that at least one enemy survived.

 _Mur behind you._

The mental image Shaka sent allowed the Saint to dodge the slash of the sword.

-Oh? You managed to escape my illusion?- the white man asked, intrigued, with is indecipherable smile.

 _Seems like his powers are beyond our comprehension. Mur, these enemies are different from anything we fought until now._

 _Seems so. Fighting alone is not an options._

-He's contacting someone- the Leader get to his companion side.

-Oh, that's why- he replied, appearing even more amuse than before.

-You cursed ninja! You voluntarily left me out so that...!- the big man screamed in the fog, interrupted by a loud *bonk* caused by the man in question, the red one -Know your place street rat!

-Buuuuu!- the pink demon appeared again before Mur, steaming smoke from all the holes in his body.

-Majin Buu, enough- the leader declared -You all need to get up and take care of the others.

-Roger- the white man replied, calmly, almost like a mock, before charging up the stairs towards the Taurus Temple, followed by the pink creature.

The red man walked out of the fog, bringing Black Beard with him, by the hair.

-Take him with you- he said, letting the big man fall on the ground -I'll take care of the Saint.

-You can't- the leader replied -He's the only one that can stop you. Grab the other one and get away.

His gaze remained fixed on Mur.

-I don't take orders from you- the red man replied, walking forward with his hands ready to perform some kind of trick.

"They called him a ninja. I heard of those mysterious fighters from Japan, but to think they still existed in this era..." Mur thought, preparing to counter again with the Crystal Wall.

Suddenly the leader's fist covered in dark magic appeared in the middle of the ninja's chest, eating away skin and armour.

The man screamed in pain, as the obscure power devoured him.

-You don't discuss what I say, did you got that?- the man asked.

-What...?- Mur remained astonished at the scene.

-I asked a question- the leader said, his voice more evil than before.

The ninja stared back at his oppressor, angered and frustrated, trying to resist the pain that was devouring him, but in the end he fell on his knees.

-Did you learned your lesson?- the leader asked, keeping his hard stare on.

-This...- the ninja tried to say, while panting widely -I...I'll remember this...

Suddenly several fragments came back into the wound, recreating the tissues.

Under Mur's eyes the ninja's skin reformed itself, returning back as it was before.

-I'll remember this, Zeref- the man raised on his feet, in all his height, surpassing the leader of some inches.

-I will do the same- said the man called Zeref, passed over the other, returning all of his attention to the Saint -Madara.

"What was that?" Mur wondered, still shocked.

-Uuhh...the heck happenedAGH!- Black Beard came back to his senses, but Madara kicked him in the face with his foot.

-Move, you street rat! we have Gold Saints to face!- with such menacing words he dashed up, while the first sounds of battle started echoing.

-W-what? Alone?- Black Beard asked, now definitely worried -Are you sure, Zeref?

The other one didn't replied: instead he summoned his powers, surrounding himself with his dark aura.

Mur started to burn his Cosmo, surrounding himself with the gold light of his powers.

It appeared as if two epicentres of a hurricane started to come closer, with lightings and thunders echoing between them, the wind blowing furiously.

Two terrible forces colliding.

Black Beard got scared, paling, and immediately started running behind the others.

-Heyyyyy, wait for me!- he screamed, trying to run as far away as possible.

Zeref and Mur kept staring at each other, while the temple around them started to crumble, as the two auras collided.

The minds were battling to overcome the other's strategy, to strike fast and annihilate the enemy with the less effort possible.

Suddenly Zeref's powers lounged at the Saint, that as a response used the Starlight Extinction.

The two attacks nullified each other, fading in the night.

Then the Saint made the first move, attacking Zeref with his psychokinesis and sending him back against a column.

The object was rapidly consumed by the dark powers, but Mur managed to gather enough time to use another Starlight Extinction on the man.

When the light disappeared the leader was nowhere in sight, but the Saint knew that that wasn't the end.

As a matter of fact, a whole curtain of dark powers surrounded him, leaving no escape.

The man walke din passing by it without being even touched, then he attacked lounging his fist, but the Saint managed to dodge it.

Unfortunately the man's powers slightly scratched the skin on his face, making him teleport away as a reflex.

Then the dark powers of the leader aimed at him again, trying to swallow his body.

Mur jumped high in the sky, too fast for the enemy to follow and replied -Stardust Revolution!

Under the Saint's eyes Zeref stared at him in disbelief, seconds before he was hit.

After the explosion, the Temple was again free from the man's dark energies.

Mur came back on the land, staring around just to find the enemy in a pile of rubble, nearly dead.

Blood was spilling from several wounds, and his mouth was open in a mute scream of pain.

"I wonder why did he attacked us. His powers seemed powerful enough to destroy even ours cloths, and yet he died so easily" Mur thought, staring at the body.

Something was off.

But as a Saint of Athena, he had to protect her, no matter what.

The man prepared again to use the Starlight Extinction in order to send the enemy back to his place, when someone whined.

Just a little whine.

Then another one.

The man moved slightly, trying to break free from the rubble.

-You...- he managed to say with a wheeze -...you...monster...

-What?- Mur asked, lowering his hands.

"This might be a chance to know what is happening" the Saint thought.

-What is it?- Mur asked.

-He...killed...me...

-Who? Who sent you?- Mur asked.

-You...can...

He suddenly fell silent.

"Could he be dead?" the Saint walked forward, keeping his guard raised.

 _Don't you dare get closer to him._

A terrible voice echoed through Mur's mind, freezing him.

"Oh...my...".

 _Happy the hear me? I'm back, Saints._

-It can't be...now?- fear started to make his way in the Saint's heart.

Suddenly a red Cosmo started to surround Zeref's body, as he started to get up.

The wound where healing a little now, and his gaze was still enraged and ready for battle.

His powers, mixed with new Cosmo, started to roam free again, turning in dust all of the surroundings.

-You wont reach Athena!- Mur exclaimed -Stardust Revolution!

The attack reached Zeref, sending him back.

Yet, the man raised once again, partially beaten up.

-I'm tired of playing games Saint. Death Fangs- he pointed his open palm towards Mur, and several claws composed of his magic came running at him.

Before he could move those things pierced him.

One, two, three, four.

The Saint immediately felt down, nearly dead.

-What, not fast enough?- Zeref asked, half smiling, tough his face was messed up.

-For...Athena...- Mur managed to say.

-What? You hope your selfish Goddess will save you?- Zeref taunted the dying man, preparing to raise his hand again, but he found out that he couldn't move.

-What did you do...?- Zeref asked in disbelief, before seeing a golden spider web surrounding him.

-Star...dust...Revolution...- those where the last words of Mur, before his Cosmo disappeared, and his body crumbled on the ground.

Zeref got free from the enemy's trap, starting to pant widely "He nearly got me. These Gold Saints are definitely worth the title of the strongest men on earth".

 _See? I said that I wouldn't let you die, my precious ally_ Hades' voice echoed in his head.

-That was close. Do you have any idea of what you made me do?- the wizard asked.

 _You survived just fine, didn't you?_

-That is what worries me- Zeref replied, before moving forward.

He bumped against some invisible barrier after just a few steps.

-What is it now?- he asked, starting to feel annoyed.

 _That cloth..._

Zeref turned, shocked by seeing the half destroyed cloth of the Aries still gleaming with light.

-Its cloth his still using the last of his Cosmo to stop me from proceeding forward- the wizard said, astonished and amazed.

 _Is just a cloth. Get rid of it and bring me Athena's head_.

The wizard kept staring at the object, without thinking.

 _Did you hear me?_

-Shut up- Zeref replied, before passing by the Crystal Wall with his powers.

* * *

 **A\N: And this is how Aries Mur met his demise. I hope you enjoyed the dialogues and the battle. Leave reviews for appreciations and not, and TO THE NEXT! Ciao.**


	3. Aizen vs Aldebaran

**A\N: Well, this story is getting good**

 **DII\N: Ya ya ya. You said the exact same thing last time.**

* * *

Aizen smirked on his way over the stairs.

"I've never had such an experience. To think that there where more worlds other than the world of the living, Hueco Mundo, and the Soul Society. If I had known this sooner..." the former Shinigami felt intrigued, his curiosity showed itself under the curtain of the evil manipulator.

Behind him Majin Buu kept flying by short distance.

"Mmmhhh...Zeref might have told him to keep an eye on me. Smart man. But he's just as naive as the god he follows. No one can put me in a cage" he stared back at the demon that smiled as a response.

-Stop right there!- a powerful voice echoed in front of them, while the two arrived at the temple.

"Like hell. If you want to fight the pink guy is here for you..." Aizen thought speeding up and ignoring the warning.

Then a giant man appeared in front of him, his hands crossed on his chest.

He wore a Gold Cloth.

-Great Horn!- the man screamed, and as if he was hit by a hurricane, the former Shinigami went flying backwards.

The pain took rapidly over all the senses, leaving him in the dark.

He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't even sneeze.

Only pain, in every bone, in every muscle, insides or outsides.

He remained like that, surrounded by darkness, fighting to take a little breath.

"Damn... monster...".

* * *

Majin Buu's body got sliced in two by the big man.

One half fell down, the other went flying back... a lot.

-UUUHHH! Majin Buu is angry! Big Man made me angry!

The pink demon screamed, charging back towards the temple.

The man was still in the position it left him with.

-Fool, you don't what you're up against!- the Gold Saint said, but Majin Buu didn't care: it only wanted to punch the Big Man.

Once again the enemy repelled him, turning its superior half to nothing, but his lover half regenerated just fine, reforming him.

The pink demon steamed from his holes, getting even more angered.

-Ah! You can regenerate! I have never seen such a power!- the Big Man exclaimed, pumped up -This is going to be a fight to remember!

-BUUUUHHH!- Majin Buu charged to attack, its fists raised.

The enemy went forward the same way, clashing by entangling each others hands, before starting a struggle of physical power.

The man smiled, amused, giving it all; as an answer, Majin Buu's rage started to dissipate, leaving space to its own fun.

* * *

Madara grabbed Aizen by the wrists, getting him back up.

-Can you walk?- the ninja asked.

-I...don't... think...- the former Shinigami answered, trying to focus.

-GUYYYYSSSS! DON'T LEAVE ME ALOONEEEEHHHAUGH!- Black Beard came running as if the Devil was trying to catch him, and he got kicked in the face by the ninja.

-I need you to focus! Both of you!- Madara ordered, turning towards the Aries temple.

-Right now we're on our own. Zeref decided that we should battle our own way alone, but that fool is forcing us to commit suicide. Each and single one of those men is able to hold off all of us. We need to cooperate to win this battle.

-I... must agree... -Aizen said, starting to get control once again.

The attack of the Saint took him by surprise: unforgivable.

-We... shall take... our lead...- the former Shinigami managed to force out the words with great effort.

Madara got a better grip on him, while Black Beard got back on his feet, whimpering about his nose.

-So- the ninja started -What are we up against?

-I don't... know exactly. I just saw a giant and then I ended up...- Aizen interrupted himself, staring at the stairs around him -...Here- he finished, genuinely surprised.

-Where is the demon?- Madara asked, turning around.

-BUUUHHHH!  
-YAAAAAHHHH!

-Up there, I see- the ninja replied, while the energies of the two fighters' clash reached them.

-Wow, that sounds a lot dangerous. Well boys I'm sorry, you're on your own...- Black Beard said, turning back to escape again, but he found Madara in front of him.

The ninja handed the Gunbai on the head of the pirate without a second thought -You're not going anywhere.

-How? How did you get in front of me!?- Black Beard turned again just to find Madara and Aizen back in their position.

He turned around his head for another couple of times, before screaming -ARE YOU EVERYWHERE, NINJA FREAK!?

-Who're you calling a freak?- Madara said, while a red tick-mark appeared on his head.

-Easy now- said Aizen, who almost recovered from the Gold Saint's attack -What you did just now... what was it?

-Shadow Clone Jutsu.

-Interesting- then the former Shinigami turned to Black Beard -And what can you do?

-Me? I can... uh... I can cause earthquakes with just one punch!- and by saying so, the pirate slammed his fist in the air causing most of the stairs under him to crumble -And I can open black holes! They can even suck light itself in! I'm the MIGHTY BLACK BEARD, AND I WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING, THE STRONGEST PIRATE OF ALL!

-And you run off from every fight to achieve it- Madara commented, causing the pirate to scream enraged -Shut it! You're a dead guy, so you already lost to me!

-Want to find out?- the ninja prepared to strike again with the Gunbai, while the other one clenched his fists in front of him, smiling.

-Hey, do you remember what Zeref told us? No quarrels- Aizen said with a smirk, putting himself between the two -And any way, why should we bicker with each other while we could pass that big guy up there?

-Why, do you have a plan already?- the ninja asked, without taking his eyes off the pirate.

-But of course. After all, I'm your triumph card- Aizen answered, closing his eyes for a second -Shall we go?

-After I beat the crap out of this punk here!- Black Beard exclaimed.

-Who's a punk?- Madara replied, unleashing waves of killer intent.

-Fine, Black Beard. Then, after you finished off our friend here, you can face the remaining Gold Saints all by yourself- Aizen said, earning a dark glare from Madara, about the fact of him being defeated.

-Hell no!- the pirate suddenly paled.

-Then help us- Aizen explained, smiling wickedly.

"This guy is up to something" the ninja thought, but still he carefully lowered his weapon.

-So... who wants to kick some gold ass!?- the pirate slammed his fists together, grinning with anticipation.

-At one condition, though...- Aizen said, starting to move towards the temple.

"I knew it..."

-I want to be the one that lands the finish blow.

Madara eyes widened a little by the surprise.

-Uh? Sure, fine by me- Black Beard replied.

He couldn't understand why Aizen wanted it, but he was fine as long as he had to fight the Saint the less possible.

-Then, let's go.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Yah!- Aldebaran punched the pink demon in the face, causing it to shrunk inside its shoulders, before popping out of them unscathed.

-Ah! Then try this one!- the Gold Saint slammed another punch in the enemies' stomach, opening a hole in it and forcing the pink demon back.

-YAIIIHHHH! Take this Big Man!- Majin Buu started shooting several Ki blows.

Aldebaran crossed his arms in front of his chest, receiving all the blows without faltering.

Soon he ended up covered by the smoke, but Majin Buu kept firing -Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!

-You call this an attack?- Aldebaran asked, causing the demon to stop, shocked -Let me show you the true power of a Gold Saint. GREAT HORN!

Aldebaran remained locked his in position, while the sudden outburst of energy slammed Majin Buu away, up in the sky.

-That's a good shot!- the Saint exclaimed, staring at the point in which the pink demon disappeared.

-Then how about this?- someone said, from the shadows -Katon Fire no Jutsu.

Two fire balls appeared from the entrance of the temple, colliding right before the Saint covering his field of vision.

-This won't hurt me- Aldebaran commented, staining still while the fire clashed against his body.

-Then try this, giant freak!

* * *

BlackBeard slammed his fist against the fire, causing a massive rumble: the temple started to crumble, from the inside.

Madara came out of the fog of fire, unscathed, and grabbed the pirate -Let's get the hall out of here.

-Stop holding me! Get off you damn punk!

-Stop calling me "punk"!- Madara smacked the Gunbai on the head of Black Beard, momentarily silencing him, while they reached the stairs to the Third Temple untouched.

-Umpf- an annoyed grumble came from the dust cloud -I didn't even feel that.

When the air cleared, Aldebaran was still standing in his position; not even the dust touched him.

"Oh well, I suppose Aioria can take those two on his own. Let's wait for the pink funny creature to come back. At least he's fun to fight with..." the thoughts of the Saint were interrupted when two Madara's showed up the debris, moving in front of him.

-Not satisfied yet?- the Taurus asked -Fine let's finish this!

-Katon Fire no Jutsu- the two clones fired, but this time the flames splitted in two, without even getting near the Saint.

-Nothing can hurt me! I'm the Taurus Saint, and the strength of my body surpasses all those of the other Gold Saint!

-What a speech. I'm impressed- a sudden voice said, while Aizen appeared through the flames.

-You again? That is something unexpected- Aldebaran smiled -You're tough. Ready for another round?

-Any time, big boy. Test the might of my sword- the former Shinigami raised his weapon in front of his eyes, making sure that the enemy took notice of it.

-Then come at me!

The Saint's Cosmo burned with intensity, making his Cloth shine even in the flames.

-Here I come- Aizen flash-stepped but before he could reach the enemy the Great Horn wiped everything away: Aizen's form disappeared, the clones turned in a cloud of smoke, and the fire got extinguished.

-Again? What a disappointment- Aldebaran said once the dust cloud disappeared -Uh, not so tough after all. This means I did my part in this.

The giant was about to yawn loudly when a sudden tingling caused him to move left.

There was nothing there, yet he definitely felt a sword coming down at him.

It happened a second time, just a few moments later, but still he could get a vision of who was attacking him.

"What's going on? I can't see it" he kept staring around him, abandoning his usual position.

"Dammit, I need to catch this guy before..." a third attack came towards his back, and Aldebaran immediately stopped it it with his hand.

After a few blurrings in the air Aien's from appeared in front of him, held by the left wrists.

-How could you see through my illusion?- the former Shinigami said, in disbelief.

-I don't know, but I don't like funny games- the Saint punched his opponent in the face, sending him flying for a few feet back, towards the Third Temple -If you think you can take me out with some magic trick, you can't be more wrong!

"Dammit. I couldn't expect this. My illusion was supposed to deceive all the senses..."

That's because your illusion works until the sixth sense, but to become a Gold Saint, you have to achieve the Seventh Sense, that allows you to move at the speed of light, or even superior.

-Who...?- Aizen tried to turn around, but his vision blurred.

I'm inside your head. You can never find me out there.

"Hades... is that you?"

Sharp as always. I see you're having problems.

"I'm not in the mood for games..." Aizen coughed blood, spitting it on the debris next to him, losing his grip on the sword.

Of course, I'm here to help. If you want, I can grant you the power to defeat him.

"And why is that?" Aizen asked, suspicious.

Oh well, if you were to die in here, that wouldn't be in my favour.

-You're already worn out? That is disappointing!

"Fine. Lend me your powers so that I can shut that damn mouth"

Your wish is granted.

Immediately the power came back into Aizen's limbs, allowing the former Shinigami to get back on his feet, staring at an astonished Aldebaran.

-That... that Cosmo...

-Surprised, damn cow?- Aizen replied, wickedly -Now, prepare to meet my blade.

-Curse you fiend! You won't dare to reach Athena under my watch!- replied Aldebaran, preparing to strike with his hands crossed.

Take a hint of his blood to allow your Zanpaktou to pierce his Cloth.

"Thank you" the former Shinigami flash-stepped, so fast that the enemy couldn't even see him.

"This power is amazing" Aizen thought, while he stared at the blood on the sword.

-Damn you!- Aldebaran turned, a slash on his left cheek, opening his arms towards the enemy, but Aizen pierced his heart before he could do anything, taking his life.

-So, what now tough guy? Ah, still disappointed by me?- Aizen asked, mocking his enemy, that stood still in the position he died -You lost soul...

Suddenly a burst of energy erupted from the Saint's body, sending him flying.

-Damn you Aldebaran!

* * *

Zeref stared at the next temple, following the fight until the last moments.

-Seems like the Taurus Saint has fallen too. But still, he managed to attack his enemy after his heart stopped beating. Majin Buu- the wizard called the demon, that stood silently next to him -Fly towards the Third Temple, Gemini. I feel that there is a great power waiting for us in there. If we're too reckless, they'll wipe us out. I will take care of Aizen.

Majin Buu immediately fled, while Zeref calmly walked towards the stairs, until Aizen landed at his feet, with a scream of pain.

-That's what you get from being prideful.

* * *

 **A\N: And that's how Taurus fell. Two Gold Saints down.**

 **DII\N: And yet another one awaits in the Gemini Temple. Who could it be?**

 **A\N: To the next! Ciao.**


End file.
